Samurai and Wizard
by Yami Flo
Summary: Spring 1988. The Dursleys make a trip to Japan, taking their nephew with them. What was supposed to be a quiet, perfectly normal stay soon turns out to be anything but normal when dark clouds descends on the town, people panic and little Harry Potter is separated from his family. As if it wasn't enough, Dark forces seem to be at play and Harry is witness to a strange battle...
1. Caught in Shadowland

**Samurai and Wizard**  
**A ****RW/HP Crossover**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Harry Potter, Ryo, Seiji, Touma, Shuu, Shin, Nasutei, Jun, Byakuen

Warnings: Crossover. Gen story as far as I can see. More warnings will be added as the story makes progress.

Summary: Spring 1988. The Dursleys make a trip to Japan, taking their nephew with them. What was supposed to be a quiet, perfectly normal stay soon turn out to be anything but normal when dark clouds descends on the town, people panic and little Harry Potter is separated from his family. As if it didn't suffice, Dark forces seem to be at play and Harry finds himself witnessing a strange battle...

* * *

**Caught in Shadowland**

* * *

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Harry Potter was very much afraid.

The world had become mad. One moment, everything had been fine, and now…

It had started as a normal day… well, as much as a normal day for a couple of foreigners with two kids in Japan, he supposed. Not that he really minded the trip; it was a nice change from school and Privet Drive and his cupboard under the stairs. He had nothing against rice and sushi and all the 'uneatable foreign stuff' his Uncle complained about since they had arrived. Personally, the seven years old boy thought it was rather silly of his Uncle to have agreed to come to settle a deal with a Japanese firm when he knew neither the language nor liked the culture. But from what Harry had gathered, it was 'good business opportunity' and would allow him 'prestige in the firm', so the large man had come anyway. And, to make him look good and because it had been allowed for some reason, Vernon Dursley had taken his family with him.

Harry had no illusions on why he had been allowed to come. There just had been no one able or willing to take him in while the Dursleys were away, especially for what promised to be a trip of several weeks. Vernon Dursley might dislike the country, but Aunt Petunia had been delighted at the chance of visiting and intended to go sight-seeing and take lots of pictures to show her friends and the neighbours back at Privet Drive. She sounded very smug about it. Dudley was… well, he was Dudley. As much as the obese boy liked the idea of missing school, he had throw a tantrum when he had been told they wouldn't fly back home right away, since much like his father, he didn't like being here.

Harry… Well, even if Harry had complained, nobody would have listened to him anyway. And if he thought about it, he had little to complain about. It didn't bother him to remove his shoes when they entered a house. He had tried to do like the grown ups he saw and bowed to the people they sometimes met, and even tried to greet them and thank them in the few words of Japanese he had understood. Sure, his pronunciation was probably horrible and his bows not very graceful, but his attempts had earned him gentle and fond smiles and some amused looks. The food was certainly different, but he found it rather good - and since Dudley rarely finished his own bowls, Harry was even allowed to finish them. He had even been allowed to come and visit some places with the Dursleys instead of always staying at the inn!

He should have known, however, that such things were too good to last.

Huddled behind a trashcan, he whimpered as people yelled around him. Risking a look, he quickly ducked his head back as the big, hulking armor holding the nice woman from earlier and the other kid laughed. Harry shivered as he heard that evil, evil sound. Besides him, the large white tiger growled threateningly. The little boy huddled further against the wall as battle raged in the street.

Even now, he couldn't make sense of what had happened.

As said before, it had been a normal day. The Dursleys had decided to go to Shinjuku for reasons that escaped the kid. He had been walking in the street, at some distance from Dudley because his cousin easily tended to become bored and hit him. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been speaking of the interview Uncle Vernon just had a few hours ago, Uncle Vernon boasted the Japanese businessman had felt pretty convinced by Vernon's arguments - though Harry doubted that very much. He didn't know much about Japan and about how people lived here, but he had thought Uncle Vernon had come across as very rude to the people he had been speaking to.

Anyway, he and Aunt Petunia had seemed happy enough, speaking about how much standing Vernon would get at Grunnings if he managed to get a contract signed by the end of their stay. Dudley was being mostly quiet, which was fine, and Harry was watching curiously around him. Something… something didn't felt quite right in the air, but he couldn't for the life of him say what. So he stayed quiet and near by in case he was called for by the Dursleys.

Then weird clouds had come up, and thunder seemed to have shattered glasses all around, and people had started to run away, scared. Aunt Petunia had grabbed Dudley's hand right away as the crowd started to push them, and for a moment, it had seemed like she also had wanted to grab Harry and hold him close to her. But she had hesitated a second too long and the crowd had pushed the Dursleys back, while Harry was pushed in another direction entirely. He had almost lost his glasses! He thought Aunt Petunia had called him once, but he wasn't too sure. He had definitely called out for her, but he hadn't heard anything in return. After being almost trampled, he had managed to duck into an alley as the crowd run past him. When things had quieted down and he couldn't see anybody anymore, he returned in the main avenue, finding it completely deserted.

Then a girl with long reddish hairs had passed by on a cycle, giving him a startled look and almost paused. She said something Harry hadn't understood, and then she had started to go away, and Harry, desperate, had started to run after her. Perhaps she could get him back to the Dursleys. He wasn't overly fond of his family, but he'd rather be with her than alone like now.

He had run hard and fast, as if he was pursued by Dudley's gang when they wanted to play 'Harry Hunting', and although he felt pretty tired by the end of it, he had managed to not lose the nice looking girl from sight. Then he had stopped in shock at what he was seeing and he had almost wished he hadn't followed her.

There was… something in the middle of the street. It gave Harry the creep just looking at it. It had shattered the concrete and was fighting with a teenager in a strange red… armor-looking thingy - and was that a white tiger that loomed near the teen?! The young girl had stayed on the side, with a young boy who must have been around Harry's age. He too must have gotten lost when the crowd went wild. Paralyzed, Harry had just watched as the teen and the dangerous-looking armor started fighting, and he had cried out as the teen went down, a chain locked around his ankle.

The girl's attention snapped to him, and he heard her scream at him. He wasn't sure what she wanted - perhaps she wanted him to come near her so she could protect him, or perhaps she was telling him to run away, Harry couldn't know. Harry saw the teen and the armor-thing glance at him, the teen in obvious shock and worry, and the armor in dark amusement. Then he had tried to strike the red-clad teen down, and things had become even stranger.

Suddenly, there wasn't just one boy in armor, there were five. One had come running from past Harry, so fast he had barely seen him move. Another came from the opposite side. And two more leaped from the top of buildings! Dark blue, light blue, orange and green. They all started fighting with the nasty, evil-looking armor-thing, and then it became scarier and even more confusing. As much as they tried, they didn't seem to be able to really hurt the mean armor. The girl had started shouting something at them, and the boys had looked at her, surprised. But the mean looking armor had seemed ticked off by her intervention, and before Harry could even scream, he had caught the girl and the other boy with a chain and was holding them captives.

What followed was… very confusing for young Harry. As he couldn't understand the language, he had no idea of what was being said. He could just stand by helplessly, hoping things would start to make sense again. Suddenly, each boy shouted something, and there were bright flashes of light which forced him to close his eyes, and when Harry opened them again, his jaw dropped in astonishment. Sure, the teens had wore some kind of armor before, but now, they really wore** real** armor, samurai ones, like the ones he had seen in the museum the Dursleys had taken him to the day before. That was… sort of awesome.

He must have made a noise, for suddenly several of the armored teens glanced at him, and they frankly looked worried. The red-armor clad boy had snapped something out, and then the tiger had run at Harry, snatched him by his over-sized shirt - it was one of Dudley's most presentable hand-me-down, a shirt he had wore perhaps two or three times before he had gained several more pounds in a very short time and then the shirt didn't fit him anymore and Aunt Petunia had let him have it - and dragged him further away from the fight, half-carrying him. Harry had shrieked in fright, but had quickly calmed down once the tiger had released him and stood over him protectively. Harry had then realized the teen had most likely asked the tiger to keep him safe so he wouldn't become some sort of hostage like the girl and the other boy. So Harry, knowing he couldn't do much more, took cover behind a trashcan and started praying it would be over soon, one way or another, and that someone could explain to him what was going on.

He didn't see much more of the battle. Anytime he looked like he wanted to leave his spot and have a good look, the tiger turned toward him and head-butted him back. Harry just looked nervously at him when he did that. He heard the pretty girl and the other kid cry out in pain, and he heard lot of shouting and weapons being drawn out.

Suddenly, there was a loud shout, and Harry, though he couldn't understand the words, clearly heard them. "Sou en Zan!"

Harry heard the evil armor scream, just as he heard the concrete shatter and a loud, loud noise that forced him to put his hands over his ears. The tiger roared and run off to join the armored teens. Harry choked back a cry as he was left alone. Deciding he was probably safer near the tiger anyway, he started running after him. However, he stopped dead in his tracks as he took sight of the damages in the street. It was incredible; a building had almost been cut in half! Surely, a bomb couldn't have done that? And the armors, where had they come from? And the evil armor thing? It certainly wasn't human, so what was it?

Everything that had happened… It was… it was like magic.

Then Harry quickly chastised himself, because Uncle Vernon always loudly insisted magic didn't exist and scolded even** Dudley** when he spoke of fairy tales and other imaginary stuffs. That had gotten the Dursleys a couple of weird looks from some of the neighbours, not that Vernon had noticed.

But if there was a better explanation than magic for what had just happened, Harry didn't know what it was. It certainly seemed magic when the other kid and the girl just seemed to come out of a big screen on the side of a building. Harry felt a bit scared when he saw them fall off, but was instantly relieved as the tiger caught them before they hit the ground. Carefully, Harry came a bit nearer to them. As the girl dropped off the back of the tiger, she smiled a bit at him. None of the armored teens seemed angry as they looked at him; instead, they seemed relieved he was fine, and Harry felt more confident in coming closer to them. However, the kid froze again as a dark laugh echoed in the street.

All eyes looked up. Harry swallowed nervously as he took sight of four armored figures on top of the nearby buildings, watching them all. Words were exchanged between the teens and the new people, and Harry almost screamed when a deeper voice echoed on, just as lighting struck all over the city. The four new, probably not nice newcomers seemed to change into orbs of light and just disappeared in the sky. The dark clouds hiding the sun shifted a bit, and the kid blinked as he saw the tower of a Japanese castle looming among them.

Harry just kept looking at the castle, not believing what he was seeing. Just what was going on?

He barely realized when the teens started to speak, and the other boy and the girl joined in their discussion. But he did notice and snapped out of his contemplation of the mysterious floating castle when the tiger nudged him gently. Startled, Harry yelped and fell on his butt. Conversations interrupted, and Harry's shoulders sagged as he noticed he was now the center of everybody's attention.

They were talking to him now, and Harry couldn't understand a word of what was being said. They seemed to get irritated by his lack of answers to their inquiries, and Harry swallowed dryly. He didn't want them to be angry at him, but he didn't know what they were saying.

"I… I don't understand," he whimpered. "I… I don't understand what you're saying at all…" He wanted to cry very much. He was alone, he didn't understand much of what was happening and he just wanted to go… back… home… He bite his lips and tried to refrain from sobbing.

The teenagers blinked and looked at each others uncertainly. They spoke a bit, visibly put off. The girl joined in, seemingly saying something, but one of the boy cut her off, and she blinked. The armored teen who had the last word, the one in green armor, took off his helmet. Harry watched him warily. He seemed nice enough, and very handsome, like the models on Aunt Petunia's magazines, with blond hairs and blue - almost violet - eyes. He smiled at him and just knelt to the ground slowly, looking at him with rather kind eyes.

"Hello there, little one," he said very quietly, startling Harry. He was speaking English! With an accent and rather slowly, but he was speaking English and Harry could understand him. His eyes widened, and the blond boy smiled thinly, one hand reaching for him. "Are you American? What's your name?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "N… No, Sir, I'm British. And my name's Harry. Harry Potter." The others boys started speaking with the blond one, but he shushed them quickly to concentrate on the child before them.

"Harry," the blond boy repeated softly, testing the word, and he made it sounds like 'Hari', but it was fine enough. "Do you know where your parents are, Harry? You lost them in the crowd?"

Harry shuffled nervously. "I… I don't have parents, Sir." The blond boy's one visible eyebrow shot up, and he saw the pretty girl and the guys in orange and dark blue armors startle a bit. "I live with my Uncle and my Aunt and my cousin, and… and I don't know where they are now," he finished in a rush. "We… we got pushed in different direction when the people started to panic. Do you… do you know where they are? Or do you think you could help me find them again?" He didn't exactly want to go back to the Dursleys, but the Dursleys were safer than weird lighting and evil armors. Besides, he was kinda worried for them. They weren't very nice to him, but they were family, so it had to count for something, right? Nervously, he pushed his glasses up.

The blond teen's face fell a bit. He looked at the other boys and spoke with them for a minute before turning back toward Harry.

"I'm afraid I don't know where they are either, Harry. But… I'm afraid you'll not find them right away." Harry swallowed, not liking the way the blond boy said it. "The town isn't safe right now. There are… evil spirits wandering around," he announced carefully, like it wasn't quite the words he had wanted to use, but didn't know how to describe whatever he wanted another way. "We'd like you to stay with us until we can get you to a safer place."

Harry tilted his head to the side and wondered if he should. On one hand, he knew the older boy was right, and that he shouldn't stay alone. On the other, they were strangers. He did say so.

It earned him a few surprised looks and some amused chuckles. The blond boy looked at him with a faint smile. "That's very true. It was very improper and rude of me not to say my name before. I'm Date Seiji… Seiji Date," he corrected, seeming to remember that for Westerners, the family name went last. "My companions and I are going to make sure you stay safe. Will you come with us?"

The seven years-old eyed them all very carefully; the five teen-aged boys, the pretty girl a couple of years older than them, the friendly and worried-looking kid around his age and the large tiger who was staring at him with large, intelligent brown eyes.

They felt… safe. Dangerous, but nice and safe. And perhaps, perhaps they could just explain to him what was going on.

So Harry nodded and took a step forward, ready to come along on what, he supposed, was going some kind of adventure.

He didn't know yet just how right he had been...

**End… for Now**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Notes on language: To make it sounds more realistic, so to speak, not all the characters will speak English. Seiji, as half-american, is more fluent than the others, thus why he'll be the one who will handle most conversation with Harry. Besides him, Shuu, Touma and Nasutei all speak english too, though not quite as well as Seiji. As for Ryo and Shin, they don't or don't have a sufficient understanding to have a real conversation with young Harry. Jun is too young to have learned yet. As for the bad guys, I certainly don't see them knowing foreign languages. __Then again... who knows?_

_Not sure when the rest will come, but you can definitely expect more. A second part is ready (though not beta'ed) and a third is in preparation. Got a couple of ideas for more too, possibly for a timeline spanning the whole series. I don't intend to write a chapter by episode, though; it would get too complicated. So I might skip some, as well as I'll write various POV, depending on what I find best._

_Hope you liked and hopefully, I'll see you around for another part soon. :)_

_Story also posted here on AO3: __ /works/972706_


	2. Bonding

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Harry Potter, Ryo, Nasutei, Jun, Byakuen

Warnings: Set in Episode 4; some spoilers from episode 3. Jun's POV. Notes: Harry will be written Hari here, as I don't think Jun could properly pronounce his name.

Summary: As they visit Jun's house, Jun and Harry bond over dead plants, clothes and toys.

* * *

**Bonding**

* * *

When Jun had started watering his mother's dying flowers and plants, he hadn't expected to receive any help. Ryo, though he was trying to be nice about the whole thing, hadn't offered to lend a hand, and neither had Nasutei. Both had retreated further away, letting Jun deal with the watering, probably thinking he needed to be alone for a bit. They weren't exactly wrong about it. Jun had needed quiet so he could avoid thinking too much about his missing parents and about how fast the plants had started dying in their absence.

So it came as a big surprise when a pair of small hands had handed Jun a full watering can. Startled, the eight-years old had turned his head a bit to cross gaze with big, green eyes and a small, helpful smile. The little foreigner kid, Hari, was trying to help and had filled a can while Jun emptied the other. After a beat, Jun took the watering can offered to him with a smile and a small 'thank you'. Hari lit up immediately, smile widening, and he went to crouch near the plants, examining them closer.

Jun just shrugged and kept on watering the flowers he hadn't done before. Hari was a pretty quiet kid, Jun had noticed. The language barrier certainly wasn't helping. However, the other boy seemed less lost than he had been before, despite the absence of their main translator. Jun thought about Seiji and the quiet way he had handled most of the conversations with Hari until he was swept away with the other Troopers.

It was pretty lucky Nasutei too spoke English. As, apparently, did Touma and Shuu, though not as well as Seiji, who seemed to speak the language as well as a native American. But since they… weren't there anymore until they managed to find them back, Nasutei remained the only one who could communicate with Hari. Jun couldn't say he had anything against Hari, but it certainly wasn't easy to deal with the other boy. It was really bad luck he had ended in Shinjuku just in time for the Youjakai to appear… like Jun and his family. But in their case, they just had profited from a day off to do some shopping. Hari should have been in his own country, at school, because surely school had started for him too? Then again, Nasutei had explained to him that other countries started the school year earlier or later than the schools in Japan did, and that Hari had probably been on a school break when his family had decided to come to Japan. And now, his family had disappeared and he was alone…

Jun felt for him, he really did. Sure, Hari hadn't lost his parents in the panic, only his extended family, but they apparently were the only family he had, and he wasn't in his own country and couldn't really tell people when he had a problem. Jun had… temporarily lost his parents, but at least he was at home right now, surrounded by familiar things, he wasn't totally lost and he was able to get proper comfort from Nasutei and Ryo.

He was thankful Hari hadn't been grabbed by the Oni Masho when they went to the volcano. It would have been even more terrifying for him than it had been for Jun and Nasutei.

As he put down the watering can, Jun took the time to look at Harry. The other boy was looking sadly at a almost dead plant from which he was cutting off dead flowers. Jun let him do it, as he remembered his mother saying it was often better for the plants to actually take out the dead flowers so they could bloom anew. Quietly, the foreigner kid pushed his glasses back up and passed a hand in his messy black hairs. For a second, Jun got a good look at the lighting bolt like scar on Hari's forehead before it was once again hidden behind a bang. There was something strangely innocent and vulnerable about him, even more to Jun. Perhaps it was because he was smaller and younger than him. Perhaps it was because he kept clinging at Nasutei when he seemed unsure, eyes full of wonder and questions. In a way, it made him appear younger than he was.

When he wasn't clinging, he was hanging back from everyone, nervous, as if thinking his presence was a bother. It wasn't, certainly not more than Jun's own, but the other kid was very hesitant. So ever since Nasutei told him it was okay for him to stay near her, he just couldn't seem to let her go. He wasn't as demonstrative with Ryo, though, but then again, Ryo didn't speak his language, so they couldn't really communicate and get to know each other better. As for Jun… Hari seemed to eye him warily, seeming unsure of what to think of him, but he certainly smiled at him, as shy as the smile was.

Nasutei had explained it away as Hari just being shy and lost and scared by everything that was happening. It sounded plausible, Jun acknowledged. He was a bit hurt that Hari didn't seem to trust him, but he he hadn't tried to become closer to the other boy either, too busy worrying over his own family.

One could only hope Hari would feel better at ease soon and let go of his tendency to cling to everyone. Then again, it already seemed to be the case, since he had chosen to come and help Jun rather than stay in the older girl's legs.

Strangely, Jun mused, for all his clinging and hesitation in following them around at first, Hari had been the only one of the three of them to not get caught in Oni Masho Shutendouji's chains. The boy had seemed to realize they were targeted just a split of second before Nasutei did and they tried to run away. He was running even before Jun did, but still, they weren't far enough to escape the Oni Masho. At the last moment though, Hari had… Jun frowned, not sure of what had happened exactly. He could have swore Hari had actually been in grabbing range of Shuten's attack, but the smaller boy had somehow… escaped. It seemed that, at the last second, he had tripped over a rock and fallen down, and the chain that caught Jun and Nasutei went over him and failed to snake around his body.

Except, Jun couldn't help but feel there was something more to Hari's miraculous dodge than at first glance. It was silly, but… Jun could have swore he saw Shuten's chain _bounce_ on something invisible, like a shield, and that it was that bounce that actually pushed Hari down. It was, however, impossible… right? No one else had seen anything, Jun was sure. He probably was the only one who had noticed… whatever it was, anyway. Ryo had been too far and Nasutei had been too caught up in holding him closer to herself. The Oni Masho had just commented that the 'runt' was lucky and shrugged anything else off, already having two hostages to use against Ryo. So, perhaps it was all just in Jun's imagination and Hari had really tripped.

Whatever. Hari had been lucky; he had escaped being thrown into the volcano's crater… Jun almost shuddered as he remembered the fall, before Ryo managed to catch them and get them out before they were burned by the heat or choked on poisonous gazes. Everything had happened so fast their clothes hadn't even been singed! Speaking of clothes…

He gave Hari a frown. The kid was younger and smaller than Jun, but the clothes he wore wouldn't have fitted the Japanese kid at all. They were far too baggy on Hari, it was obvious. Perhaps his family had bought him big clothes because they expected the little boy to hit a growth spurt? If so, they had miscalculated, because it didn't seem like Hari was going to be able to fill those clothes any time soon. They were just too big, too large, as if they had been bought for a boy at least a dozen kilograms heavier. And they were very dirty now...

Mmm… Jun couldn't help much in getting Hari's family back, but he could at least do something for the clothes.

"Hari?" he called to the other boy. Hari turned his head to look at him, startled. Kindly, Jun gestured for him to follow. Hari didn't at first, so Jun took him by the end to lead him further in the house, toward his room. Hari followed docilely, though he said something on a wondering tone, and he did call for Nasutei.

"Jun? Where're you going?" Nasutei asked as she caught them living.

"Just need to show Hari something, we won't be long!" he answered with a large grin as he pulled Hari along behind him.

Jun's room was in the exact same state as he had left it… was it only a couple of days earlier? A couple of mismatched toys lay on the floor. The bed was in order, with a stuffed panda lying near the pillow. The desk was clean, book neatly piled up on a corner. His mother had insisted he cleaned the room a bit before they went out… Swallowing dryly and trying to ignore his suddenly stinging eyes, Jun walked to the cupboard and started to move cardboard boxes out. He knew, just knew there were a couple of clothes too small for him that should fit Hari better in a corner; His mother had made him put them away so she could go and give the good, still usable ones to charities or second-hand clothes shops when she'd have more time…

As he searched, Hari sat cross-legged on the floor and took one of the toys, a _Macross_ robot, in one hand, examining it before giggling and starting to babble as he moved the toy around. Jun gave him an amused look as he continued searching. Let's see, where was that clothes cardboard box…? Ah, right here!

"Hari?" he called as he pulled the box free and opened it. Hari dropped the toy and came to look over Jun's shoulder as the other kid started to get various clothes out, showing them against Harry to see if they were at the right size. Behind his glasses, Hari's eyes were very round. "Here, try this one!" Jun finally said as he tucked a white and light grey jumper out. He smiled widely at Hari to encourage him, but Hari was still looking at him warily and didn't take the cloth. Jun's smile fell a bit, and then he smiled again. Of course Hari wasn't reacting; he mustn't have understood what Jun was telling him.

Gently, Jun tugged at Hari's oversized shirt, and tugged at his own, trying to make Hari understand he wanted him to have the sweater and put it on. Hari looked, mouth open in a small 'o' before he shook his head, embarrassed. He told something that made no sense to Jun, but the Japanese kid could understand the feelings behind. Most likely, it was things like 'I can't accept'.

Still, Jun insisted.

"Come on, it's for you!" he said again, repeating himself several times and showing the sweater in Hari's hands to make his point. Hari looked at him for a moment, obviously unsure, but Jun kept smiling and insisting and, after a while, Hari started to smile and nod.

"Arigato…" He said, passing a hand in his messy hairs. Jun smiled, amused and feeling very happy with himself.

As Hari discarded his shirt to put on the jumper, Jun went back to search other fitting clothes in the box. He pulled out a pair of shorts and a greed hoodie just as Hari finished changing. Hmm, the jumper was still a bit large for Hari, Jun noted, but it certainly was more fitting than his previous clothes. Wordlessly, he ended Hari the other clothes he had picked out for him and Hari, blushing, accepted them with more 'thanks'.

As the other boy changed, Jun grabbed a backpack and filled it with a couple more clothes, both for Hari and himself. As much as it made him worried and sad, Jun had to acknowledge he had no way to know how long he would be gone from home, nor how long it would take for the Samurai Troopers to beat the bad guys and get his parents and Hari's family back. Had he been alone, he didn't think he would have thought twice about leaving home with only the clothes he had on his back.

However, there was also Hari to consider. The younger boy had to been cared for, and since Jun was older than him, it was normal he'd look after the British kid's best interests. He couldn't do much, he supposed, but he could make sure Hari had at least a change of clothes, a comb and some basic items while they travelled. Jun wouldn't be a good role model for his _kohai_ if he just didn't take some for himself and didn't show the younger boy what proper behaviour was.

And that, Jun, realized, was going to be important. Ryo and the others, when they'd found them, would handle the fights, but what of Nasutei, Hari and him? They'd need to watch out for each other, and especially after Hari, who was both the youngest and the most dependant one. Oh, Jun had no doubt Nasutei would be the one who would handle most things when it came to Hari, but it wouldn't be fair for her to be the only one. It was Jun's duty to help her look after Hari, and to help him settle in with them.

Language was going to be a problem, Jun realized, but he wanted to make an honest effort to befriend Hari. Clothes were a beginning, but… He swung the backpack over his shoulder and looked at Hari. The British kid had gone back to play with the Macross fighter plane/robot, cheerfully waving it in the air as he spoke. Jun nibbled on his lower lip, then shrugged. He could very well part with that toy if it made Hari happy.

"Hari? We need to go. Ryo and Nasutei're going to wait for us."

Hari didn't understand, as usual, but as Jun moved toward the door, he nodded and put the toy to the floor. Jun immediately took it and put it back in Hari's hands. The little kid eyes widened and he said something.

"Keep it. It's okay," Jun said, several times, making sure Hari wouldn't put it back. The way the other kid's face lighted up as he finally understood it was a gift was dazzling to say the least. Jun blushed as he was suddenly hugged by the smaller boy, who kept babbling. Awkwardly, he hugged him back, and then showed him the door, making him understand they had to go. Nasutei really needed to see her Grandfather, and the man was probably the only one who could give them a solid lead on where to find the other Samurai.

Jun would be a brave. He'd made sure to help, in whatever way he could. He'd be a good boy, and a good _sempai_. No, he would be more than that; he actually wanted to be a good friend to Hari. He didn't think it would be too arduous; Hari had proved himself to be a nice person, if a bit withdrawn. He was quiet and likeable. Jun thought they would get along rather well. Perhaps he would even try and get Nasutei to teach him some English so he could talk a bit with Hari. And of course, he'd try to get Hari to learn some Japanese words in turn.

He smiled as Hari spontaneously grabbed his hand and followed him, chattering in his own tongue. Already, the other kid was getting more relaxed around him, and he definitely saw more friendliness than he had showed until now in these green eyes of his. It made Jun happy and reinforced his decision to look after Hari.

After all, hadn't he always wanted a little brother?

**End… for Now**


End file.
